


Lost

by Ghoulgamestalker



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulgamestalker/pseuds/Ghoulgamestalker
Summary: I just want to write something short while I'm on this dumbass drive.If you like it then thank you.
Kudos: 7





	1. Lost 1

"Cmon Max, we got to get the fire wood back to camp before sundown."

In the cool shadows of the pine trees, a tall ginger man walks on a hand made trail, with a large log on his shoulder. Behind him, a young man wearng a blue Blazer is trying to drag another log.

"Jesus David, why couldn't we just have, I dunno, brought something to carry the wood with. Im not a fucking woodsman."

"Oh, you'll be fine. This whole experience builds character, not to mention a good bit of upper body strength."

"How far are we from the campsite? The sooner I stop building "Character", the better." As Max said this, he groaned in discomfort because his arms ached.  
"And why the hell didn't we wait for Gwen to help?"

David paused for a moment, and then looked around.  
"I'd, uh... Well I think... The way... Is... There? No. Uh... Lemme check the map"  
He frisked his pockets. And then checked his shirt pocket. Then his pockets again. No compass. No map.

"Fuck"


	2. Lost 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two because highway 90 is long and boring

Max looked at David in shock. "You, of all people, forgot the map? This is fucking great! Now I'm going to fucking die in the middle of nowhere."

David looked back, worried expression on his face. "I'm sure we'll be fine. We made a path. We just follow that."

"David" Max began, head in his hands. "We pushed leaves and shit around. I didn't say anything, because I thought we had a fucking map, but literally anything could make our "Trail" disappear."

David frisked around some more before looking back at Max. "You brought your phone, right? Maps works offline, so we'll be good then."

"David, you told me to leave the phone behind, because I "wouldn't need the help of Modern Tech for the simple test". You better start doing some tree shit and get us outta here, or I will stab you and name myself head counselor."

"Now Max, I-I know this isn't the best, but we could try to follow the path anyway. If we lose it then we can try to use some of the skills I teach in Search and Rescue camp." David spoke quietly, plainly nervous and embarrassed. "You'll pass your Counselor exam for sure once we get back."

"I'd fucking better."


End file.
